Jobe
Jobe is the secondary antagonist in the fourth season of Sleepy Hollow. He serves as the right-hand of Malcolm Dreyfuss but was an agent from hell who worked with the Devil. He's Malcolm's bodyguard. He would stop at nothing to help his partner carry out his plans, and he'll eliminate anyone who gets in their way. Lara stated that he was a "Prince of Pain from the sixth circle of Hell". He is portrayed by Kamar de los Reyes, who also voiced Raul Menendez. Overview Jobe, a Prince of Pain from Hell's sixth circle, served as Malcolm's assistant, bodyguard and assassin throughout the season. Implementing the majority of Malcolm's plans, Jobe never missed an opportunity to commit murder, often choosing particularly painful methods for his victims. It was Jobe who originally shanghaied Malcolm into a deal for his soul, setting him off on the path to becoming a monster. Without Malcolm's knowledge, Jobe manipulated the terms of the deal to also send his best friend, the completely innocent Ansel, to hell. Jobe personally joined his fellow demons in torturing Ansel for twenty years even carving his name into his chest. Assisting Malcolm every step of the way, Jobe murders Mr. Wong in such a brutal manner it's mistaken for an animal attack; tortures Jake Wells for information, partially through physical pain, partially by giving him a nightmarish vision of him murdering Alex; and raised an army of Hessians as Draugurs to restore the Headless Horseman. Having no more use for them, he sent them to burn Sleepy Hollow to the ground. Disliking the prospect of serving Malcolm for eternity, Jobe helped bring about his downfall, and happily dragged the screaming Dreyfuss into Hell. Personality Beneath his professionalism and tranquil appearance, Jobe was an arrogant, disloyal, sadistic monster. He was traitorous in the heart and never loyal to his partners, a common traits shared by Moloch and the Hidden One. At first, he's known to be very stoic, though determined and protective when it comes to Malcolm and his schemes. For some reason, Jobe has faithfully and diligently served Malcolm even after learning of Malcolm's plan to cheat their deal by gaining immortality, and continues to serve him after Dreyfuss' success in this endeavor. In the end, however, Jobe's ultimate loyalty belonged to the Devil, his true master. Jobe's devotion was to his "employer" as he took a cruel delight in Dreyfuss' suffering when came the time to collect and he dragged Dreyfuss down to hell. Trivia *The name "Jobe" is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Jobe is: 'persecuted'. Jobe is a variant form of Job (Hebrew). *Due to the cancellation of Sleepy Hollow, Jobe's further appearance became impossible, making him the only major villain (apart from a few Monsters of the Week) in the entire series who got away from his atrocities. Template Category:Demon Category:Karma Houdini Category:Pure Evil Category:Traitor Category:Necromancers Category:Magic Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Successful Category:Inconclusive Category:The Heavy Category:Spy Category:Deal Makers Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Sleepy Hollow Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Torturer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants